happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gems the Breaks/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Gems the Breaks. Note: All images are put in order. GTB1.png|What happened here? GTB2.png|Looks like there was a tornado or something. HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 1.png|Lifty and Shifty doing what they do best... er... worst... most often? Gems The Breaks.JPG|Lifty with The Cursed Idol. HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 2.png|Lifty and Shifty escaping from the shop. HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 3.png|They see something. GTB3.png|A chest! GTB4.png|It's so beautiful! HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 4.png|And they want it. HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 5.png|Yeah, better take that. GTB5.png|"It's ours now." GTB6.png|This was a lucky night for them. GTB7.png|"Good job!" HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 6.png|"Not that guy." GTB8.png|Lifty and Shifty look at Splendid. Splendid (Gems).png|"Where do you two think you're going?" HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 7.png|They drop their loot out of fear. GTB9.png|There was Kryptonut in the chest! GTB10.png|It's very beautiful. 546633.png|"Oh no, Kryptonut, my weakness!" GTB11.png|Splendid and Kryptonut. GTB12.png|"I don't feel too good..." GTB13.png|Splendid looks at the Kryptonut. HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 8.png|I don't know much about Superman but does kryptonite do this? GTB14.png|Uh-oh. GTB15.png|Lifty, I don't recommend you to touch The Cursed Idol, since it's cursed and everything. HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 9.png|They've discovered his weakness. GTB16.png|They will steal everything. GTB17.png|Shifty takes the Kryptonut. GTB18.png|The Kryptonut in the chest. GTB19.png|"Now I can take it." HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 10.png|Once it's put away... GTB20.png|"Hey! Was that all done by the Kryptonut?" GTB21.png|I know what they're going to do. HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 11.png|"Alright, let's test this." GTB21-.png|"My head hurts..." GTB22.png|"Oh no! Not again!" GTB23.png|Poor Splendid. GTB24.png|They now know how to defeat Splendid. GTB25.png|Lifty and Shifty look at Splendid. HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 12.png|"Hey! This is fun!" Lifty Flirting with Shifty by Crazahfangirl12.png|"You think'n what I'm think'n?" GTB26.png|"For everything you did!" GTB27.png|"Okay, enough is enough." GTB28.png|"Good job again." GTB29.png|And one more. Gemstobreak splendid sick.png|Splendid is sick. 2ndGTB1.png|"I feel really bad." 2ndGTB2.png|Splendid looks at the glass. 2ndGTB3.png|"Them? Again?" 2ndGTB4.png|Splendid is always ready to do heroic things. 2ndGTB5.png|Splendid flying away. 2ndGTB6.png|Lifty and Shifty's at work! 2ndGTB7.png|Lifty and Shifty stole a lot of valuables. 2ndGTB8.png|"Good job, bro!" Gemstobreak lifty and shifty.png|Lifty and Shifty are at it again. 2ndGTB9.png|They're leaving. 2ndGTB10.png|But... 2ndGTB11.png|...Splendid... 2ndGTB12.png|...is going to stop them. 2ndGTB13.png|"I'm going to stop you!" Gemstobreak lifty and shifty02.png|Did you borrow that from Petunia? letsdoitagain.png|Shifty's holding in his laughter. 2ndGTB14.png|"This'll stop you, Splendid!" Gemstobreak lifty and shifty03.png|"Hit me with your best shot!" 2ndGTB15.png|Splendid doesn't react to the Kryptonut. 2ndGTB16.png|"What?" 2ndGTB17.png|Shifty has an idea. pantsed.png|How humiliating! 2ndGTB18.png|"Oh no!" Mydignity.png|"My dignity!" Wobblylegs.png|Splendid's legs weakening. Layindefeat.png|The great Splendid lays defeated in his underwear. How could things get worse? Somethingcomingforyou.png|Why did I say that? Shieldyourself.png|Splendid braces for impact. Ontheroad.png|Splendid before being hit by a bus. buscrash.png|Cuddles, Toothy, and Sniffles flying out of the bus. 2ndGTB19.png|Lumpy is working. 2ndGTB20.png|This is a very dangerous machine. 2ndGTB21.png|"Nice job, Lumpy, nice job!" 2ndGTB22.png|Cuddles before death. 2ndGTB23.png|Toothy before death. Death: Cuddles 2ndGTB24.png|Sniffles before death. Death: Toothy woodchipper.png|As always, Lumpy is clueless. Death: Sniffles 2ndGTB25.png|"What?" 2ndGTB26.png|"What happened there?" 2ndGTB27.png|Lifty and Shifty with treasure. 2ndGTB28.png|"Splendid won't visit us again." 2ndGTB29.png|Broken bus. 2ndGTB30.png|He's alive! 2ndGTB31.png|"What happened?" 2ndGTB32.png|"Okay, nevermind." Stillnotdead.png|It'll take more than that to destroy this squirrel! 2ndGTB33.png|"I need to stop them!" 2ndGTB34.png|Splendid flying away once more. Lemonadecameo.png|Why does this ring a bell? hqdefault23.jpg|Lifty and Shifty steal the girls' money. 2ndGTB35.png|Shifty smelling the money. Giggles and Petunia being robbed.png|Giggles and Petunia, bound and gagged. 2ndGTB36.png|"I'm going to stop them anyway!" 2ndGTB37.png|Lifty, Shifty, and Splendid. 2ndGTB38.png|Shifty likes money! 2ndGTB39.png|"Who is it?" 2ndGTB40.png|"Looks like it's Splendid again." 2ndGTB41.png|Shifty has something that'll stop Splendid. 2ndGTB42.png|"That'll stop you." 2ndGTB43.png|Splendid is really angry now. 2ndGTB44.png|"Oh no, it's the Kryptonut!" 2ndGTB45.png|Splendid trying to stop. 2ndGTB46.png|Splendid looks down. 2ndGTB47.png|"It's coming closer!" 2ndGTB48.png|Splendid and the Kryptonut's radiation. imagesplendidinair.jpg|Fly away! 2ndGTB49.png|"Faster, faster, faster!" 2ndGTB50.png|"Is it still behind me?" 2ndGTB51.png|"Yes! I need to use my super speed!" 2ndGTB52.png|Splendid uses his super speed. 2ndGTB53.png|Splendid flies as fast as he can. 2ndGTB54.png|Oops, too high! imagesplendid.jpg|Straight into the moon. image,Lon.jpg|Never seen the moon before. 2ndGTB55.png|This moon isn't very big. 2ndGTB56.png|"How can I stop them?" 2ndGTB57.png|Splendid has decided to use his laser vision. 2ndGTB58.png|"I can stop them even from space!" 2ndGTB59.png|Shifty and a glass of lemonade. 2ndGTB60.png|It's really hot there. 2ndGTB61.png|"Too hot for me." 2ndGTB62.png|That lemonade can help Shifty. 2ndGTB63.png|"So delicious!" 2ndGTB64.png|"Yeah, this helps." 2ndGTB65.png|Splendid looks at Shifty. 2ndGTB66.png|"Oh no, my laser vision isn't good enough!" 2ndGTB67.png|"What to do?" 2ndGTB68.png|"Yeah, these can help." 2ndGTB69.png|Splendid with glasses. 2ndGTB70.png|The laser is stronger now! 2ndGTB71.png|Handy in his plane. Handypilot.png|Well, this throws logic out the window. 2ndGTB72.png|A plane explosion. imagehandy.jpg|Handy's safe! Not really. 2ndGTB73.png|Happy Handy. 2ndGTB74.png|Handy before death. 2ndGTB75.png|Handy's death. Death: Handy 2ndGTB76.png|Today is a hot day. 2ndGTB77.png|Shifty is okay, because he drank that glass of lemonade. 2ndGTB78.png|Splendid's laser. 2ndGTB79.png|"So hot!" 2ndGTB80.png|Fire! 2ndGTB81.png|Lifty and Shifty has realized that. 2ndGTB82.png|Giggles and Petunia can't do anything. 2ndGTB83.png|Giggles' and Petunia's ropes are about to burn. 2ndGTB84.png|Giggles is free now. 2ndGTB85.png|Petunia is too. 2ndGTB86.png|"We're free!" Gemstobreak giggles and petunia.png|Splendid's ray liberates Petunia and Giggles. 2ndGTB87.png|"What's that?" 2ndGTB88.png|Petunia is burned. 2ndGTB89.png|Giggles is about to burn. 2ndGTB90.png|Giggles is burned too. 2ndGTB91.png|Lifty and Shifty are running away. 2ndGTB92.png|"We don't wanna die!" 2ndGTB93.png|"Faster!" 2ndGTB94.png|Splendid continues using his laser. 2ndGTB95.png|"Where are they?" 2ndGTB96.png|Splendid is going to defeat them anyway. 2ndGTB97.png|"It's going to kill us!" 2ndGTB98.png|Splendid's laser. File:Crossing.png|They may be crooks, but at least they follow street crossing laws. 2ndGTB99.png|Red light for the laser! 2ndGTB101.png|The Mole's car behind Splendid's laser. File:Blinddriver.png|A driver with no vision makes just about as much sense as a pilot with no arms. 2ndGTB102.png|The Mole in his car. 2ndGTB103.png|Green light. The Mole begins honking. 2ndGTB104.png|Angry Splendid. 2ndGTB105.png|Splendid is going to kill The Mole. imagemolebeforedeath.jpg|The Mole before death. 2ndGTB106.png|The Mole's car's explosion. Death: The Mole 2ndGTB107.png|The Mole's car's remains. 2ndGTB108.png|Lifty, Shifty, and Splendid's laser. 2ndGTB109.png|Pop and Cub. Runningpast.png|Lifty and Shifty aren't really killing anyone they pass by, so you wonder who the real villain is. Poppaysnoattention.png|Pop should pay more attention to his boy. 2ndGTB110.png|Cub's death. Death: Cub 2ndGTB111.png|"No! My son!" Gtb_dead_end.png|"Uh oh, dead end." 2ndGTB112.png|"We have an idea." 2ndGTB113.png|"That laser won't find us." 2ndGTB114.png|Splendid tries to find Lifty and Shifty. File:Scubacoons.png|Lifty and Shifty think they're safe... Splendid glasses.jpg|How to describe this picture in one word. 2ndGTB115.png|"These aren't good enough." 2ndGTB116.png|"Hmm..." 2ndGTB117.png|"I got an idea!" 2ndGTB118.png|"There, that's much better." Binoculars.png|Lifty and Shifty are not safe. 2ndGTB119.png|A very strong laser. 2ndGTB120.png|The water is boiling. 2ndGTB121.png|Dead fish. Erosion.png|Kills an armless pilot, Kills an innocent toddler, Kills a blind driver, dries up a lake, and boils fish to death. All in the name of getting 2 kleptomaniacs. Nice hero you got there. (Don't worry, he gets his later). 2ndGTB122.png|Most of the water has evaporated. 2ndGTB123.png|Splendid looks down. 2ndGTB124.png|"Yes, I defeated them!" 2ndGTB125.png|Dead fish again. boiled.jpg|Apparently raccoons don't turn red when boiled. That's lobsters! Death: Lifty, Shifty, miscellaneous fish 2ndGTB126.png|"Now to destroy it." 2ndGTB127.png|Splendid looks at the Kryptonut. 2ndGTB128.png|"Almost gone." gemstobreak_splendid_breaking_the_kryptonut.png|Splendid breaks the Kryptonut. 2ndGTB129.png|"Yes, I did it!" 2ndGTB130.png|I don't think you should take your helmet off. 2ndGTB131.png|Splendid about to blow the dust away. Blowaway.png|"Away with you!" 2ndGTB132.png|Oh no, wind! Dustcomesback.png|You shouldn't have taken off that gas mask. 2ndGTB133.png|"I'm not feeling too good." 2ndGTB134.png|"What's going on?" Nosefallsoff.png|Splendid's nose falls off. notmynose.png|"My nose! My beautiful nose!" 2ndGTB135.png|"Oh no, my skin!" 2ndGTB136.png|Kryptonut dust is more dangerous than Kryptonut. TVS1E6.3_splendidinpain.png|Well, that didn't work. 2ndGTB137.png|Uh-oh. TVS1E6.3_splendidhurl.png|More vomit! Gemstobreak giggles and petunia02.png|The girls are completely burned. File:Heart.png|Splendid puking his heart out. Death: Giggles and Petunia (debatable) 2ndGTB138.png|He just wanted to catch the thieves. 2ndGTB139.png|"Not again!" 2ndGTB140.png|Splendid tries holding his vomit in. Splendidwasabouttopuke.png|Trying not to puke again. Spendid death.png|I know puking sucks but really, Splendid? Vlcsnap-00001.png|Boom goes the super-squirrel! Death: Splendid 2ndGTB141.png|After the explosion. hotandsweaty.png|What to drink on such a hot day? grablemonade.png|Here's something! lemonade.png|How about this lemonade? hotlemonade.png|Anyone who's tried hot lemonade has made this face. hotlemonadespit.png|And that one. toohot.png|At least he ain't dead. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:JPG